Martin Race
Martin 'Marty' Eric Race is the brother of William Race and the husband of Lauren O'Conner. History Early History Marty and William were good childhood friends but when they reached their college years, Marty and Will grew apart due to Will usually having girlfriends and being the more popular of the two. Eventually Marty and Will had no communication with one another after the divorce of their parents. Some time after graduating from college, Marty joined DARPA, and was soon included in their Supernova project. However, the U.S. Army's Special Projects Unit was building their own Supernova, because they hoped that possessing one would keep the Army from being shut down in 2010. Will's former girlfriend Lauren O'Connor convinced Marty to help them build it, and enticed by the idea that he could actually be somebody and have someone Will failed to hold on to, Marty agreed. In the midst of his leaking information to the Army, Marty married Lauren, both of them neglecting to tell Will. Eventually the Army had a workable Supernova shell, and all they required was a source of Thyrium-261, a necessary component in the superbomb. Eventually rumours of of an Incan idol supposedly carved from Thyrium came to their knowledge, and Frank Nash quickly arranged a team to locate it in Peru. Because they required someone to translate the manuscript describing it's location into English, Marty recommended Will to Nash, in spite of knowing that the Colonel would execute his brother when he was done with him. Still acting under the pretense of working with the Navy/DARPA team, Marty was recruited into Julius Romano's search team, and Marty decided to do his best to throw them off the scent long enough for Nash's team to retrieve the Idol. Temple Marty accompanied a group of Navy, DARPA, and civilian scientists to the Amazon in search for an idol that would be able to power their super nova. When Frank Nash executes all of the people in Marty's group, Marty is left alive do to the fact that was helping Nash and his group. Will tried to warn his brother that Lauren was using him and having an affair, but Marty refused to even hear him out. Marty attempted to escape with Nash and the others on a helicopter, but it ws brought down by a group of doomsday terrorists, who were assisting Troy Copeland. Copeland mocked Marty with the revelation of his affair with Lauren, and the fact that they had been using him. The furious Marty was then shot, along with Lauren and Nash, while Copeland, and Bittiker took the Supernova. Will arrived at his dying brother's side, where Marty apologizes and attempted to tell him the disarming code for the other supernova, but died from his wounds. Later, Will saw that the local natives had his corpse, which was soon offered as a sacrifice to the rapas. Trivia *Marty is a fan of Elvis Presley, and used his army serial number for all of his PIN numbers and other numerical codes. Category:Characters Category:U.S. Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Temple Category:DARPA Category:Temple Characters Category:Antagonists